


Prayers Interrupted!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Miroku is trying to pray, Kohaku doesn't let him. Kohaku is 13 in this fic.





	Prayers Interrupted!

Kohaku snuck up behind the praying Miroku and wrapped his arms around the kneeling monk and gave him a kiss.

Miroku was deep in concentration, so he started a bit in surprise at the hug and blinked as he opened his eyes. "Oh…That was a nice surprise. Where did you come from?"

The younger boy grinned impishly and shrugged. "Does that mean you want me to leave? I’m sure my sister would want me to if she knew we were, you know.”

Miroku smiled at the adorable boy. "No, I didn't say that. Sit. Pray with me."

Kohaku nodded as he knelt in front of Miroku and smiled as he accidentally brushed his buttocks against Miro's hand. So much for prayer! The teens hormones were going crazy and there was only one thing he was praying for!

Miroku had closed his eyes to get back to praying and opened them again when he felt the hand. "Koha.. What are you doing?" he asked with a slight smirk. It wasn’t entirely unwelcome though, ever since they’d hooked up things had been pretty amazing between them.

Kohaku smiled innocently as he cupped his hands together and bowed his head. "Praying. What are you doing?" Koh smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good." Miroku nodded, then closed his eyes again. He breathed in deep, taking in the fresh mountain air around him and let his mind clear. Or he tried to anyway.

Kohaku smiled as he kept praying and then glanced back at Miroku, wondering if he was still looking at his body, or if he really was serious that he’d rather be praying in this rare time they were alone. "Are you distracted right now Sir Monk?"

Miroku sighed. "I am when you talk to me..." he said, then tried to go back to his praying.

Kohaku nodded and sighed. He could see Miro wasn't in the flirty mood, and trying further would just annoy him. "Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll go." Kohaku said as he finished his prayers and then got up and went to tend to the camp fire while he waited for Miroku to finish his prayers.

Miroku heard Kohaku get up and cracked open an eye to peek at the boy walking away. He closed his eyes again and tried to get back to the peaceful silence around him, but all he could think about was the boy again, his young lover with such a great youthful body and ass and that tight Demon Hunter’s outfit he wore. Damn it! Miroku cursed mentally. Sighing, Miroku stood up and apologized to Buddha for his human weaknesses and distraction, then headed back to the camp.

Kohaku looked up as Miroku came back to camp. He tended to the fire and stirred some stew that they had for dinner. “Did you want to eat now?"

"No," Miroku answered as he walked right up to Kohaku, pulled him up to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him passionately and as he hugged him, his hand slipped down to cup the boy's rear end. “You’re such a bad boy Koha.”

Kohaku smiled as he relaxed in the embrace. "I'm sorry I distracted you, I guess I just wanted the extra day with you, since we’re alone." Kohaku said as a thought came to mind. "Yes, I'm a very bad boy, I think you should punish me Sir Monk."

Miroku smiled as he patted the teen’s rump gently. "No, I won't punish you. You deserve some love. Buddha's thrive on forgiveness, not punishment."

Kohaku smiled.” I was joking Miro, but I really think I should be punished, I have such bad thoughts." Kohaku said as he smirked and opened his outfit a little bit, showing off his chest a bit as he ground his body against Miroku’s.

Miroku held Kohaku close and slid one hand into the other's open outfit and stroked his chest lightly. "You know they're not such bad thoughts…" The monk replied as he ran his thumb over one of Kohaku’s perky nipples.

Kohaku grinned. "You should still spank me." Kohaku smirked, letting out a low moan as he was touched. "You're having some impure thoughts yourself Sir Monk." Kohaku teased.

Miroku smiled. "I think I'd like to answer that with a demonstration instead." he said, and then leaned in close to kiss Kohaku's neck as his hand explored more of the younger boy's body and slowly shed the outfit off of him.

Kohaku nodded as he smiled and let Miroku gently bare his fit young body. "Love you Miroku..."

"Love you more." Miroku replied softly as he continued…


End file.
